A por Allen!
by patri-chan
Summary: Este es mi primer fic asi de risa XD!Trata de que Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda estan por Allen y deciden hacer un concurso d ehaber quien lo ocnquista antes :3!Espero que os gustee!


**Holaa!!Pues bueno se me a ocurrido hacer un fic de risa..habra un pcoo de yaoi y hentai ya que trata sobre todo de Allen, Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee.**

**Argumento: _Kanda,Lavi y Lenalee se dan cuenta de que sienten algo por Allen y deciden hacer un concurso o guerra para ver quien consigue a Allen. Aunque éste no sabe nada de los planes de estos tres XD, bueno espero que os gustee y os riais mucho con el fic :3!!_**

**Capítulo 1: **Comienza la guerra!

Un día de verano. Los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente en la cara. El agua del mar le rozaba los pies. Se puso las gafas de sol que se había comprado en la tienda de souvenirs. El ruido de la gente al jugar, al pasear y gritar le reconfortaba. De repente, una pelota paso rozando su pelo y golpeándola en toda la nuca. Su cuerpo se balanceo durante unos segundos y cayó sobre la arena y en ese mismo momento la marea subió impactándole con una ola en toda la cara.

- Gluuhgluhh!!- dijo tragándose todo el agua salada.

Se levantó como pudo ya que la arena mojada se tragaba sus pies. Se giro y miró a los causantes de su caída. Lavi, Allen y Kanda silbaban y disimulaban como si no hubieran echo nada. Lenalee furiosa, en un par de segundos estaba delante de los culpables. Lavi que seguía silbando y rascándose la cabeza miro de reojo a Lenalee. Ésta les miró con mirada desafiante y éstos empezaron a disculparse.

- Perdona Lenalee! – gritaron los tres.

- Ha sido Allen…- dijo Kanda señalando y echándole todas las culpas.

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!!- gritó Allen, esperando lo peor de la chica.- Yo no he sido te lo juroo!!

Alrededor de Lenalee podía distinguirse una llamarada de la ira que tenía acumulada. Se acerco a Allen.

- Prepárate porque desearas no haber nacido…-dijo con una voz al que nunca le hubieran atribuido a la dulce Lenalee.

Allen empezó a correr despavorido huyendo de ella. Los otros dos exorcistas se reían de aquella escena bastante cómica. Aunque Lavi fue el primero en parar de reír y miró a Kanda.

- Te has pasado un poco Kanda, no me esperaba esto de ti.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta e iba en busca de los otros dos.

Kanda se quedó allí parado y pensó en que algo de razón tenía Lavi. Luego miró a Allen y no pudo controlar sonrojarse. Empezaba a entender de porque le hacía la vida imposible a Allen. Le gustaba y quería llamar la atención del muchacho. Kanda al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos se deprimió y empezó a gritar por toda la playa llorando.

- NOOOOOO!!NO PUEDE SER!

De lejos, Lenalee que tenía sujeto a Allen y ya había recibido su merecido, se quedaron mirando atónitos a Kanda. Lavi que estaba con ellos supo porque se había puesto así.

- Umm… que hambre voy a por un helado!! – dijo Allen corriendo hacía el puesto de helados.

Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda que ya estaba junto a ellos se quedaron mirándole embobados. Sus caras se miraron y una expresión diabólica salió en ellos.

- Se que os gusta Allen, pero no os lo dejare fácil a ninguno de los dos.-contestó Lavi.

- Allen está por mi, por eso me denominan "el galán borde"….

- Sí de galán lo tienes de boquilla, Kanda.- replicó Lenalee.- Allen esta colado por mis huesos!

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que estaban por Allen. Eso era una guerra para conseguir el amor de Allen. Decidieron hacer un concurso de averiguar por quién estaba Allen.

Mientras, Allen volvía con su helado de chocolate y turrón y venía corriendo intentando que su helado no cayese a la arena.

- Ya estoy aquí !!- dijo con una cara muy mona y comiéndose el helado. A los tres exorcistas se les caía la baba. Allen era tan asquerosamente mono y tan buena persona. Era el chico perfecto y ninguno de ellos iba a desperdiciar ninguna ocasión para seducirlo. Allen comía su helado e inocentemente se le cayó un poquito del helado por el cucurucho.

- El helado!! – dijo agitando uno de los brazos y girando el cucurucho para lamer el poco helado que se había derramado.

Kanda se acercó a él y con el dedo recogió un poco del helado y metió sensualmente el dedo en la boca de Allen.

- ¿Está bueno verdad? – preguntó Kanda.

- Chiiiiii!!- dijo mientras continuaba su helado.

Kanda miro de reojo y les guiño un ojo a Lenalee y a Lavi. Kanda había empezado bien pero ellos dos no se dormirían los laureles.

La guerra había comenzado.


End file.
